Brother Bonds
by Winnifred Daquer
Summary: He remembered this place. A place that smelled of innocence founded and lost. Of quick death and slow painful birth. WARNINGS: Angst, Rape, Implied Torture and Sparkling Abuse.


Brother bonds

oOo

A/N: This is a little bit more angsty, incredibly long, strangely convoluted and set in a verse that I can't even begin to imagine which TF-verse it would be even close to. Lets just call it the "Brother Verse". I'm taking most character DESIGNS from TFA, but most character personalities will probably not match up with the TFA verse.

Klik: 3 seconds

Breem: 1 hour

Orn: 1 day

Joor: A week

Cycle: 1 month

Stellar cycle: 1 year

Decacycle: 1 decade

Vorn: 83 years

_The Present…_

_The place held a stench that he remembered all too well. Looking around at white walls, streaked with dirt and laser burns but still familiar, the mech shuddered. He remembered this place. A place that smelled of innocence founded and lost. Of quick death and slow painful birth. Of creation and destruction, science and art._

_He offlined his optics, knowing that the other five mechs with him were remembering also. How long ago had those days been? Those days when they had dreamed of a better life: A life together, as brothers and perhaps even more…_

They had all grown up together, friends and brothers in energon if not in sparks.

The oldest was Soundwave, much like the father figure they all lacked. He hadn't been created with a vocal processor and so the mask over his face covered up the macabre sight of wires and screws holding his makeshift, monotone vocalizer in place. The red visor had been created when one of the scientists had lost his temper with the eldest youngling had defended his weaker "brothers" from being taken in for experimentation.

The navy and white tapedeck was equipped with the ability to enter the processors of other mechs and take information out. Also he ahd the ability to broadcast destructive sound waves across the air that were capable of destroying a building with walls that were 20 feet thick and reinforced on the inside. He was a frightening sight, with his covered face and monotone voice. He spoke only when he needed to and most of the time it was monosyllabic phrases. Yet beneath the cold demeanor he loved his younger brothers, often spending nights broadcasting gentle vibrations over his speakers to soothe their stressed motor cables and processors.

Which was what he was doing right now, laying at the bottom of the pile of younglings.

Starscream was the only one not in the pile, staring at the sight with a strange, unreadable expression.

Little Perceptor and Skywarp, the two youngest mechs were on either side of Soundwave, their audials pressed against the speakers on either side of Soundwave's chest to listen to the gentle, soothing vibrations. Blitzwing was flung over Soundwave's legs, his oddly shaped helm resting on the larger mech's hips. Blurr, his legs trapped in specially made cuffs that prevented his legs from moving constantly in his sleep, was ontop of Blitzwing, his hips pressed against the three-sparked mech's aft and his chest resting on the older mech's back comfortably.

Starscream honestly felt sort of sorry for Blurr. He had literally been a clone of Starscream himself, though instead of being airbased he had been groundbased. Unlike the others, Blurr's vocal processor ran at a speed that made everything he said sound like senseless babble. His uniquely shaped design gave him the ability to move with little to no wind resistance and his reflexes made him able to turn on the tip of a needle if he had to. Blue optics were online, flickering so quickly that it looked like they were on. Starscream watched in fascination. Blurr sleeping was an interesting sight indeed. His optics and systems never fully turned off, they simply… flickered… They'd be off for a nanoklik then turn back on, then back off… On, off, on, off, repeating endlessly. Blurr whimpered and wrapped his arms around Blitzwing's waist, slim wings making the action difficult but it happened.

Blitzwing had been a creation of mass controversy. When he had originally been created the spark implanted in his chassis had been too weak to support life so the scientists had sent electrical charge after electrical charge into the weak spark. Eventually the spark – too bloated with excess energy to be safe – had replicated itself, creating another "personality" as the scientists called it. But the two sparks had still not been able to support the heavy, upgraded protoform and so a third spark had been created in the chassis. Surprisingly, Random had been the first personality and Hothead was the second, Icy had been last, obviously created to support something that was decidedly not working. The scientists had obviously been excited about the change and had run test after test in an attempt to discover how to replicate this phenomenon. They had yet to discover how to do this and the younglings had seen many protoforms being thrown out, sparkless husks of failures.

Perceptor had almost been a failure but his tenacious little spark had pulled through in the last possible moment. Perceptor had been another copy of Starscream, the small microscope being created for speeds, but of a very different kind then Starscream and Blurr. Starscream was a genius and he knew it was only because his processors had been programmed the mature faster than a normal youngling, making him physically young, but mentally mature. But while Starscream had been created with the intention of general speed and Blurr with only physical speed in mind, Perceptor had been created with the ideal of mental speed. Perceptor's intellect, learning capabilities and other mental processes were comparable to most adult mechs – Soundwave even commenting once that Perceptor was probably smarter than Shockwave (the head of this bizarre science department) even at the age of barely one vorn.

Perceptor was only a few days older than Skywarp and the seemingly stupid and overtly cheerful sparkling didn't seem to care that Perceptor could recite algorithms in his still sparkling-like speech. Skywarp was fairly carefree, laughing and giggling and bring joy to his brothers. Whenever someone came back from the labs, bruised and hurt and ready to just stop fighting and give up, Skywarp would come over, look up at them, wrap his tiny arms around whatever body part was in his reach and whimper, muttering the only word he knew: "Bwothur." Skywarp had initially been a hopeless idea, some scientist cracking a joke to another that maybe they could implant warp-gate technology into a sparkling. Well, one thing led to another, word were whispered in the right (or wrong, depending on your point of view) audials and soon little Skwarp joined the motley little family.

They were brothers and so they'd protect each other like true brothers. No matter what, they would stay together.

Soundwave was jolted out of his recharge by a high pitched scream from Skywarp. Systems immediately onlining, the telepathic youngling sat upright and looked around. Seeing a several guards trying to get over to him while his brothers attacked the huge mechs. Blitzwing and Starscream were flying around four mechs while Perceptor was punching tiny fists into a huge mech who was trying to pick him up. The microscope bit a huge finger and the mech dropped him. Skywarp was screaming, being held above the ground by his scruffbar by a particularly large mech. Soundwave immediately lunged at the mech holding the youngest brother, huge hands wrapping around the larger mech's neck and squeezing, causing the guard to drop Skywarp and claw at the hands cutting off energon supply to his processors. Soundwave slammed the mech's head back into the ground as they fell, continuing the brutal beating until energon leaked over the floor, spattering over Soundwave's mask and visor.

"Get him!" Someone shouted and more mechs came in, helping the guards detain the younglings.

Suddenly there was silence and everyone focused on the single glowing red optics that swept around the room coldly.

Shockwave looked down at Soundwave, grasping the youngling's chin in one clawed hand, tilting the strong youngling's face and looking over the sturdy frame.

"How old is he?" Shockwave asked as the other younglings were strapped to their berths then tilted so that they could watch what was about to happen.

"About twelve hundred vorns, he's just had his first armor change and his spark is very, very strong." One of the soldiers grinned and elbowed his fellow at the last bit of information.

"How many sparklings could he probably bear?" Shockwave asked and another soldier shrugged. "Two? Maybe three?" Shockwave looked over Soundwave before waving a claw dismissively.

"See to it that he conceives _something_." The scientist hummed nonchalantly before leaving. Soundwave immediately began to struggle, looking frantically around him for an escape.

"Pin him down boys!" One mech laughed and Soundwave found four mechs on him, one holding each of his limbs down. He let out a plaintive burst of static and one mech grinned, moving to straddle Soundwave's waist. "Don't worry, fellas, I'll give everyone a chance." The mech laughed before pulling out a threatening looking instrument and shoving it into the invisible seam of Soundwave's chest, activating it and causing it to thrust the chestplates apart, revealing his exposed spark glowing blue. The mech straddling Soundwave fiddled with a few ports on Soundwave's neck, plugging a jack from his neck and bombarding through Soundwave's systems, over-riding firewalls and protective codes to access and activate reproductive programming. Soundwave let out a plaintive whine as he felt his interfacing port filling with acidic lubricant, preparing to be filled with the larger mech's discharge. He could practically feel the small prescence of the unfertilized spark down in the cradle of his lower torso. His own body was betraying him as the large mech forced open his interfacing mechanisms, the youngling trying to pull his legs together to hide his spike and port. The larger mech grinned and opened his own codpiece, his hard spike pressing against Soudnwave's thigh. The young mech's visor immediately looked down and his dermaplating heated up at the sight, his own spike hardening in arousal. The mech about to rape him grinned and pulled a small device from his subspace. It looked like a small ring and it was fized around Soundwave's spike, prolonging painful pleasure.

"Little whore." The mech laughed and grabbed Soundwave's thighs before thrusting himself in.

Now, at this point one has to recall something about Soundwave: His vocalizer was incomplete and monotonous. His vocal processors had not been programmed with emotion association and so everything was monotone and flat, showing no emotion.

But the scream coming from Soundwave's vocalizer could only be called pure agony, anguish and shame. The mech groaned and thrust deeper before pulling back and thrusting back in, his cable avoiding making a connection so as to prolong the pleasure for him and the pain for Soundwave.

Starscream, Perceptor, Blur and Blitzwing shouted and struggled against their bonds, trying to help their brother while Skywarp wailed at the sound of Soundwave screaming in pain.

Soundwave whimpered when the mech finally overloaded, mech fluid filling his reproductive chamber and sending the now fertile spark up to one of the several smaller chambers around his spark to be kept safe until it was ready to be born.

Soundwave thrashed, unable to overload because of the strange ring around his spike felt the mech push off of his tense body, looking around at the other guards.

"Who next?"

Soundwave howled in agony as another mech stepped forward.

Blitzwing, Starscream, Blurr, Perceptor and Skywarp curled around Soundwave, the eldest youngling sniffling and hugging his brothers, his thighs still encrusted with lubricant and energon. The guards had left an hour ago, sneering about letting the other younglings have a go with the telepath. Perceptor had managed to get the device off of Soundwave's chest and the chestplates had instantly snapped shut. Starscream and Blitzwing had powered up their turbines and engines, Skywarp trying to sputter along while Blurr simply whispered and babbled soft, sweet words.

"Can we do anything, Soundwave?" Random whimpered, grasping Soundwave protectively. Soundwave shuddered and the younger mechs pulled away slightly, Soundwave reaching down to let his hand hover of his codpiece.

"It hurts…" The younger mechs paused, looking at their strong big brother, who was whimpering and trying to hide himself from them.

None of them had ever been particularly modest. They had seen each other's interfacing mechanisms, helped each other get clean after a particularly cruel lab visit. Blurr and Starscream didn't even have codpieces, only a thin almost see through mesh over their interfacing mechanisms that enabled them to run faster without hindering their motions. So why was Soundwave trying to hide now?

Starscream touched the older mech's codpiece and Soundwave whimpered, Starscream pulling away instantly.

"Can I help make it better?" Blurr asked and the older mechs looked at him. Soundwave whimpered again and finally his codpiece unlatched, revealing his still hard spike with that mechanism still fixed to it. Starscream looked down at Soundwave's spike, reaching out slightly to unclasp the device, slim, gentle fingers barely brushing the sensitive equipment. Soundwave clenched his fists and Starscream looked up at him concerned.

"Do you want me to stop?" Starscream asked, looking concerned. Soundwave shuddered and shook his head, his younger brother moving to grasp the hot, hard spike in his hand. He had no idea as to what to do, but as he slid his hand over the soft, pliable metal. Soundwave whined softly, his hips bucking up into the hand. Suddenly there was another hand and Soundwave onlined his optics, his visor glowing in alarm before dimming as he recognized Blitzwing leaning against his shoulder, trailing a hand over Soundwave's speakers, tracing them before lazily stroking their smooth surface.

Soundwave whimpered and Blurr joined in, hesitantly stroking Soundwave's neck and audials. The three brothers slowly began to kiss their older brother, shy and unsure, wondering if those strange noises coming from Soundwave meant he was hurt or happy.

Suddenly Soundwave arched, moaning and grabbing his brothers, shuddering at the overload coursing through his body. Starscream looked down at his hand, black, oily mech fluid streaking his armor and hand. Looking at Soundwave, offline and twitching every so often. Starscream shrugged and covered his big brother's interfacing equipment, the six brothers moving to cuddle together, comforting each other.

Blitzwing stared at the wall, not moving as his brothers recharged, all of them abandoning their own berths to settle on the ground in a hap-hazard pile of limbs, wings and gently beating sparks.

It had been almost a cycle since Soundwave's rape and the tapedeck was becoming increasingly… horny… Not that Blitzwing… minded, though. The triplechanger had always felt a little bit more than brotherly love towards all of his fellow captives. Each one was his lover, if not physically then he had the emotional attachment to them. Soundwave had known this – Soundwave knew everything – and had not hesitated to fall into Blitzwing's embrace.

The insane triplechanger looked over at his siblings and couldn't help but smile. They were all beautiful to him. He'd do anything for them. Anything…

Suddenly the doors opened and Shockwave loomed in the doorway. Blitzwing let out an alarmed cry and stood in front of his recharging brothers. The one opticed scientist was probably grinning in his disguised, black face as he reached out and grabbed the youngling's arm.

"Let me go!" Blitzwing shouted and Starscream woke also, sitting bolt upright. Red optics saw Blitzwing in the clutches of the scientist and the quick seeker shot forward, clawed hands ready to tear out Shockwave's optic. Then the impossible happened:

Starscream was caught.

Shockwave turned his optic to the seeker who was writhing and struggling in his grip, chirruping and trilling in alarm, waking his other fellows. Shockwave took the two flyers, closing and relocking the door just as Blurr was about to charge him. A heavy thud of a body against the door followed by a roar of anger followed the scientist and two struggling younglings down the hall.

"Let me go!" Starascream shrieked as he was tossed to a guard, the mech quickly strapping the struggling seeker down onto a berth, Blitzwing getting similar treatment from Shockwave.

"You, soldier! Open their spark chambers."

That sounded ominous.

But before either youngling could begin to comprehend what was happening their chambers were open and exposed, long wires connecting them.

"Begin the spark transfer." Shockwave ordered and Starscream shrieked in pain, horror and absolute terror.

"Let me see, Starscream…" Soundwave and Blitzwing tried to coax the flyer to open, but the maroon and gray seeker merely curled further in on himself. Soundwave had read both younglng's thoughts the instant they had come back and had immediately been bombarded with fear and pain. Blitzwing had fallen unconscious when one of his sparks had been severed from the others, but Starscream had remained awake the entire operation.

Soundwave reached out and stroked Starscream's helm, the youngling flinching.

"Starscream, were you raped?"

"No…" The young seeker whispered after a moment. "They… They…" The youngling burst into bawling sobs, flinging himself at Soundwave. "They extinguished my spark!"

There was silence. Where Skywarp and Perceptor had been struggling to get to Starscream and Blurr trying to reassure them and keep them away there was now stillness to complete that everything felt as if it had been frozen in time. Soundwave reached down and opened Starscream's chest, the youngling whimpering as the older mech stared at the empty spark chamber, warped and twisted from heat.

"H-he tried to transfer one of Blitz's sparks into my own… Said I'd be alright…" Starscream whimpered and clung to Soundwave.

"How are you alive then?" Soundwave asked softly, still holding Starscream tightly. The younger mech pulled away and pressed his forehead. It opened to reveal a small shard of blue.

"The Allspark." Silence even more stifling and it was only broken when Starscream wailed once more, anguish over his lost spark making him voice his protests to the stars he was named after.

Perceptor trembled as he stood beside Soundwave's body, the large youngling howling and writhing in pain in the throes of labor. Perceptor and Starscream had helped make the protoforms for the sparklings that Soundwave had been carrying for the past three cycles. Eight sparks leeching energy off of Soundwave's bloated spark, eight sparks to birth into being.

Starscream and Blitzwing were trying to get the guards to come, help, bring a damned midwife if they could! _No one would come._ Perceptor thought as he opened the older Youngling's chest cavity.

"Someone help! Soundwave's having sparklings!" Starscream shouted, even as Perceptor gently dislodged the first spark chamber and placed it in the quadroped protoform. The nest two were flyers, then two more quadrupeds, the sixth and seventh weren't truly separate initially. The second that Perceptor's hands touched their spark chamber the two separated and Perceptor began to panic. Taking out another spark chamber he opened it, allowing the tiny spark to be reabsorbed in Soundwave's spark before transferring one of the split sparks. Perceptor didn't have much more time, handing the split sparks to Blurr, he rapidly explained how to connect the chambers to the protoforms as he continued, trying to extract the other spark. The last one was another flyer, much like Skywarp in coloring but smaller than the first two flyers.

"Perceptor, they'renotsurviving!" Blurr called in a panic and Starscream and Blitzwing immediately came over. Soundwave's chest closed and then he opened a huge panel that looked much like a pouch that a femme usually had in her own bosom.

"Put them in here." Soundwave choked out through the pain and the young mechs began to place the sparklings in the warm crevice.

Two of the quadrupeds didn't survive the transfer; their sparks leaving and making the protoforms slowly disintegrate in the cavity.

They were all so scared as Soundwave raggedly hitched his intakes, string blandly at the ceiling before sitting up and shaking like a leaf. Skywarp and Perceptor threw themselves into the eldest's embrace, the other three slowly moving to hug Soundwave also.

They'd survived this ordeal, but how much longer would they be able to survive?

Ten vorns later…

"We can't stay like this, Soundwave!"

"Agreed, ve are in too much danger here."

"Family: Has nowhere else to go. Options: Stay here, or die."

"We will die here anyway, Soundwave. You must understand that we are in more danger here than anywhere else."

"I'm scared, Sounders…"

"Skywarp: I am too."

"I say dat ve crush does dat oppress us! *whirr* Und escape as quickly as possible."

"We wont last a Joor out there, this is all we've ever known."

"Soundwave, think of your sparklings! Do you really want them to grow up in this world like us?"

"Starscreamhasapoint, Soundwave… Besides, withourabilitieswewouldbeinvincibleoutthere."

"…."

"Soundvave?"

"Decision: I consent… We will leave tonight."

Back to the Present…

Soundwave stared at their old home, sitting down on the destroyed berths that had once held several sparklings and younglings. Starscream looked around the place coldly, walking over to his own designated berth and sitting down, resting his elbows on his knees and covering his face as memories plagued his processor. Perceptor, cold as ever and still so young walked into the center o the room and froze, Blitzwing standing beside him, his Icy persona looking unsure as he adjusted his red monocle. Skywarp trembled, rebuilt body and spark radiating fear as he walked over to Starscream, reaching out to touch the older mech. Starscream jumped and looked up, seeing Skywarp and relaxing. Even though this wasn't the original Skywarp it still had the young mech's ability, memories and paint job. When Starscream had built the clone he had purposefully given it his little brother's name and the memories he could salvage of the youngling, making him so much like the original that Starscream was as protective of him as he ahd been of the original.

"Is this it?" Skywarp asked and Blurr was silent as he nodded, Starscream repeating the gesture. Skywarp looked around and shuddered. He didn't have his own memories of this place, but they made his spinal strut feel as if it would curl in on itself.

Suddenly he was in a warm embrace, strong arms pulling him to a firm, broad chest. Skywarp jumped and looked up, hands resting on Soundwave's arms as the huge mech held him tenderly, stroking his helm gently. Suddenly there was another presence, this oen behind Skywarp. The cowardly little clone saw Blurr hugging him also, Starscream moving to wrap his arms around Soundwave's shoulders and Blurr's waist. Blitzwing and Perceptor were soon in the embrace also, the microscope sqeezed next to Skywarp and the triplechanger clinging to them all as if he was the glue that kept them together.

"Brothers…" Starscream whispered.

"Brothers." Blurr nodded jerkily, burying his face in Skywarp's neck and shivering.

"Brothers." Soundwave agreed, Blitzwing clinging tighter, his Icy persona echoing the word.

"Brothers."

"Brothers." Perceptor whispered his monotone voice gentle as he curled his arms around Skywarp. The clone paused before returning the embrace to the others, feeling safe and loved in the embrace.

"Br-brothers…"

A/N: Bizarre I know, but since when have I ever written anything normal?


End file.
